


Не скажу

by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Омегаверс [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Если очень хочется, то можно.
Relationships: омега!Коннор (RK800)/альфа!Гэвин Рид
Series: Омегаверс [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634980
Kudos: 6





	Не скажу

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Не скажу  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 631 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** омега!Коннор (RK800)/альфа!Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU; OOC; омегаверс, мужская беременность, два слова нецензурной лексики  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Если очень хочется, то можно.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Не скажу"

Коннор дышит тяжело и не отрываясь смотрит на Гэвина. Тот максимально сосредоточен и выглядит так, словно никто сейчас не может его отвлечь. Его влажные пальцы растягивают собственную задницу, Коннор слышит хлюпанье смазки, видит, как Гэвин вставляет уже три пальца вместо двух, и кажется, что именно Гэвин течная омега, а не альфа с набухающим узлом в основании члена. 

— Быстрее, — нетерпеливо хрипит Коннор и жестко скользит кулаком по своему члену. От наблюдения за Гэвином в его паху скручивается шар возбуждения, и хочется уже почувствовать, как сжимаются тесные мышцы вокруг его члена. 

— Это не так легко, — недовольно глядит на него Гэвин, но послушно вставляет четыре пальца вместо трех. 

— Давай, Гэвин, ну, — Коннор недовольно стонет и чувствует, как собственная смазка стекает по ягодицам и пропитывает простынь под ним. 

Гэвин жадно вдыхает и обжигает его нетерпеливым взглядом, прежде чем забраться на Коннора и осторожно направить возбужденый член в свой все еще тугой анус. Головка надавливает на мышцы и наконец-то проникает внутрь, сразу ощущая влажный жар. 

— Ох, хватит уже со мной осторожничать, — Коннор еле двигает бедрами, толкаясь глубже в задницу, но Гэвин смотрит на него и двигается преувеличенно медленно. 

Опять.

— Гэвин, — рычит Коннор и хватает Гэвина за запястья, тянет его на себя, а тот стонет, когда член въезжает глубже, чем он собирался насадиться. — Либо мы трахаемся нормально, либо свали отсюда вместе со своей гиперопекой.

Гэвин сверкает глазами недовольно, но ускоряется, хоть и бросает на Коннора обеспокоенные взгляды. Коннору плевать, он растворяется в волне удовольствия, которая заливает его тело от самого члена до кончиков ушей. Даже пальцы на ногах поджимаются, и он стонет, когда чувствует толчок — ребенок снова остро реагирует на их секс и пинает его, натягивая кожу живота так, что Гэвин это замечает.

Как и всегда.

Коннор жмурится, когда Гэвин кладет ладонь на то место, где только что была видна крошечная ножка, и чувствует еще один толчок. Теперь уже ребенок словно ощущает альфу и жаждет быть к нему ближе. 

Каждое движение бедер почти заставляет Коннора скулить, но оно все равно слишком _осторожное_ , и хочется перевернуться, нависнуть над Гэвином, заставляя его шире раздвинуть ноги, и толкаться глубже, восторженно ощущая волну удовольствия, которая захлестывала с головой даже так. Да только Гэвин ему не позволит — слишком _опасно_.

— Блядь, — Гэвин жмурится и замирает на одном из движений, выплескивая сперму на живот Коннора. 

Он стонет довольно, но Коннору этого недостаточно: он даже не кончил, и уже тянется, чтобы ткнуть Гэвина в плечо, как тот соскальзывает с него и устраивается между разведенных ног. Сперма остывает на большом животе, его член покрыт смазкой и ужасно возбужден, а яйца словно готовы лопнуть от его желания кончить. 

Коннор следит взглядом за Гэвином, как он облизывает свои чертовы губы, прежде чем обхватить ими головку члена, лаская ее языком, а пальцами прижаться к текущему и ужасно чувствительному анусу. 

— Блядь, — невольно шипит Коннор и стонет гортанно, когда Гэвин обводит подушечкой указательного пальца сжатую задницу. 

Его член упирается в тугую глотку Гэвина, в его анусе скользят два пальца, и Коннор _не собирается_ терпеть, кончая со всхлипом, когда Гэвин проворачивает запястье. 

Коннор лежит, разглядывая потолок тупым взглядом. Влажная простыня под ним неприятно липнет к заднице, сперма на животе засохла коркой, но он улыбается, когда хмурый и обеспокоенный Гэвин возвращается из ванной с влажным полотенцем. 

— Спроси, в порядке ли я, и я точно укушу тебя, — Коннор опережает Гэвина, который уже открыл рот, чтобы выдать очередную заботливую тираду. 

Гэвин мягко оттирает сначала сперму с живота, потом очищает его задницу аккуратными движениями и только после этого ложится рядом, уткнувшись губами в живот. Коннору уже далеко не так удобно, как было полчаса назад, но он лежит, положив руку на затылок Гэвину. 

— Главное не рассказывай об этом доктору, — бормочет он неразборчиво. 

Коннор хмыкает и ласкает пальцем один из шрамов на лбу, идущий ровно по линии волос. 

— Не скажу. 

Гэвин поднимает взгляд и выгибает бровь насмешливо. 

— Я вообще-то не с тобой разговариваю. 

От щелбана Коннора Гэвин уворачивается.


End file.
